


Isn't it midnight?

by Persie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Eliza punches Alex, Fluff, Midnight walks, They're both cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persie/pseuds/Persie
Summary: Prompt: “we both like walking in the park at night and I think you’re a stalker so I attack you and give you a black eye sorry” from brotherjem on Tumblr.





	Isn't it midnight?

**Author's Note:**

> Another little something I found in my google docs. Not related to the TTWWR series.

There was something different about the park in the night that Eliza preferred as opposed to in the daytime. Perhaps it was the emptiness and the lack of squealing kids or how the park was lit up by the soft glow of the streetlights stationed along the paths. She wasn’t completely sure what it was; maybe it was a multitude of things but the park was her favourite place to be once the sun set, her earbuds in and music blaring.

The park was usually completely empty at this point. It was just after midnight and Eliza had found herself unable to sleep, worried about a stupid presentation she had to give in class the next day. Shrugging on a coat over her pyjamas she left the house quietly, leaving a note on the fridge should anyone wake up and panic because she was gone.

It was colder than Eliza had thought and she stuffed her hands in her pockets as she walked, her breath visible in the form of a white cloud in front that quickly dissipated. But it didn’t matter what weather it was to Eliza, rain or shine she would come out to the park at night when she was worried or stressed. It was therapeutic almost, being alone in a massive park where she could walk and gather her thoughts knowing that no one would bother her. No one in their right mind would be out at this time and other than the occasional drunk person stumbling along the path, Eliza found her walks uninterrupted.

A sound over Eliza’s music made her pause, fumbling to turn the volume down so she could hear better. There were other footsteps and the sound of someone talking. There didn’t seem to be anyone talking back so Eliza’s first thought was that someone drunk was just trying to get he but a look over her shoulder dispelled that immediately. Not too far back from her was a teenager around her age. He was short and his gaze was pointed down at the ground. He was talking to himself. Was he following her? What if he tried something?

Wait. She had seen him a couple of times in the park, she realised. She’d never thought much of him. He tended to just be sitting on the benches or under a tree. Was he _stalking_ her?

A sense of uneasiness grew in Eliza’s stomach and she began to walk again, a hand resting on her phone so that she was ready to call someone for help if she needed to. She picked up her pace, a brisk walk rather than the stroll that she had been taking before. If she wanted to go home then she would have to turn around but if this boy was really following her then it would be obvious that she knew and he might do something.

The next ten minutes consisted of Eliza checking over her shoulder every couple of seconds. Sure enough, every time she checked, he was there. Now she was really starting to get uncomfortable. He hadn’t tried anything yet at least which she was partly grateful for but how long would that last?

No. Eliza wasn’t going to wait for something to happen for her; she was going to stand up for herself and let the boy know that he wasn’t going to stalk or follow her and that should he try anything, she could hold her own. So she stopped, pretending to text on her phone and when he caught up with her, she wheeled around and sent a punch towards his face.

With a cry of shock, the boy stumbled back, his hands flying to his face and then into the air. When Eliza’s eyes fell on the boy, the panic that she had felt washed away and shame flooded over her.

“Alexander?” She gasped. He was in her grade at school; they had science and art together. “Fuck, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realise that it was you, I thought you were some creepy dude ready to kidnap me!”

“Easy mistake,” Alexander chuckled, gingerly pressing the area around his eye which was starting to bruise and swell already. “You know how to throw a punch, I’ll tell you that.”

“Angie taught me,” Eliza shrugged. “My house isn’t too far from here. Let’s go and get some ice for it quickly. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night, anyway? Isn't it like, midnight or something? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“Shouldn’t _you_ be sleeping, too?” Alexander shot back. “Nah, I’m only kidding. I like taking walks at this time. I’m not very good at sleeping and this keeps me occupied.”

“Fair point,” she laughed. “But yeah, I’m the same.”

They made it back to Eliza’s house in a relatively short amount of time. The process of getting ice was excruciatingly slow; she didn’t want to wake anyone up and then have to explain to them why a boy with a black eye was sitting on their kitchen counter.

Half an hour later, the two were stood in the back garden, Alexander passing back the bag of ice and Eliza apologising about what she had done once more.

“Hey,” Alexander called just as Eliza had turned back to head inside. “If you really want to make up for it meet me for a coffee after school tomorrow? I’d love to get to know you better as long as you’re not going to punch me again.”

“Well as long as you’re not walking behind me in the dark talking to yourself with your hood up then it shouldn’t be a problem,” Eliza grinned. “But sure. Meet at my locker?”

“See you there.” And the Alexander was gone and Eliza went back to bed, trying to wrap her head around what had just happened.


End file.
